Get There
by AGuiltyOne
Summary: Sometimes, things get a little too much for even the strongest of characters. A Chadpay songfic


Sometimes, things get a little too much for even the strongest of characters.

--------------------------------------------------

_  
She calls me from the car  
Idling in the rain  
And tells me it's too hard  
To handle all the pain_

"Chad, I can't do this anymore. I can't handle it, and it's not fair. Try and understand." You sob hysterically down the phone.

"Where are you?"

The phone goes dead.

_  
The pain of her wanting more  
And me wanting the same  
I throw on my shoes  
I run outside  
But she's gone_

I put the phone down, put my sneakers and rush out the front door. Your car's gone; you're gone. We wanted different things, and it forced us apart; further apart than I would have liked.

_  
All the things going through my head  
All the things that I left unsaid  
I'm soaking wet now but I don't care  
Where we'll end up I don't know where_

I could have stopped this. I could have made this work.

All those things that I could have said - should have said - to get you to stay. Those things that never left my mouth. I was too scared.

I don't even notice the rain until it soaks through my clothes and reaches my skin. It's then I notice that I'm drenched, and that the rain is coming down heavily. I run to my car; I don't know where I'm going - where our relationship's going - but I'm going to find you.

_But we could get there  
'cuz with you I'm not scared  
just tell me that this thing is not dead  
girl I'm ready for the road ahead  
I know we could get there_

I just want to find you and find out what you think. I think we could make this work. I'm ready to make this work. It won't be easy, and I'm prepared for that, but we both have to agree on giving this - us - a chance.

_I call her from my car  
Racing in the rain  
Having conversations with  
With her answering machine _

_I_ speed down deserted streets, rain whipping at the windscreen. I put the wipers on and dial your cellphone number once again.

"You've reached Sharpay Evans. I'm either unavailable to talk, or I just don't want to talk to you. Leave a message. Love you."

"Shar, baby, pick up. Please pick up. I just want to talk, okay? I just want to know where you are. Just…just call me back. Please?" I don't bother with an 'I love you.' You won't appreciate it.

_If I'd paid more attention I'd know  
All the places she might go  
But I'm blindly swinging in the wind  
'cuz of how blind I have been_

I drive past the park. You wouldn't go there. You wouldn't go to the river either. I don't know where you'd go. If I'd listened to you and attempted to care, I might know your favourite places. I might know the places you'd run off to. I've just been so stupid and blind, so oblivious to you. I've been so oblivious to everything.

_All the things going through my head  
All the signs that I should have read  
I'm going down now but you don't care  
I know I deserve this and it's only fair_

I know that you will have dropped so many signals and hints about wanting to leave and get out of this relationship. Just knowing that I've been so ignorant is making me want to give up now because there's no hope, but me giving up wouldn't affect you. You don't care any more, and I deserve that. It wouldn't be fair - on either of us - if you still cared.

_But we could get there  
(don't give up on me)  
'cuz with you I'm not scared  
(baby took so long for me to see)  
Oh but tell me that this thing is not dead  
Girl I'm ready for the road ahead  
I know we could get there (I promise we'll get there)_

I'm scared. I'll admit it. I'm scared that you won't take me back. With you, I'm never scared.

I know you're worried and anxious, but I need to know from you if you think there's anything left between us. I promise to make it work.

_I'm sorry that it took so long  
I don't know why I didn't catch on  
Oh girl I wasn't listening to you  
When you told me that we needed to talk  
I told you later and I brushed you off _

It was obvious that this was what you wanted. I guess deep down I know that, I just didn't want to listen and hear it straight from you.

Everyday you'd sit down opposite me, take my hands and say the same thing.

"We need to talk."

I'd jump up, make some lame excuse about needing to do something or be somewhere, and I'd just leave you. I'd leave you, without giving you a chance to tell me what was really going on and how you really felt.

_Oh girl (I wish I could undo)_

_All the bridges I burned _

_And I lived and I learned  
You're the one thing I had that was true_

I was so stupid to push you aside and cut you off from me, and your relationship. Given half the chance, I'd do everything again, and prove to you that I care. I do care. I always have, I just never showed you.

The company car, the flashy suits and gadgets; none of that's real. None of it's me, and then there's you. You're real, and you're everything I look for. You were the only thing I couldn't lose but somehow I managed it.

_And I know what I had  
Only now that you're gone  
I'm a shell of a man without you _

I can't believe you had to leave for me to realise what you really meant to me.

I'm nothing without you.

If you could see me, you'd laugh.

I haven't slept in days. I can't sleep.

The first night you didn't come home, I lay awake in bed, praying that you had just gone out with your friends.

When you didn't come home the next night, I sat on the couch, worrying that something had happened but no one had thought to tell me.

Last night I sat messily on the kitchen floor, knowing that you weren't coming back but hoping you were going to walk through the door. Your car was still outside.

I'm insomniatic without you. I need you

_But we could (but with you I'll get there)  
Get there (I'll get there took me so long to see)  
'cuz with you I'm not scared (I'm not scared)  
Just tell me that this thing is not dead  
I'm ready for the road ahead  
I know we could get there (with you I'll get there)  
(I know we could get there you and me)_

Come back.

Please.

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Ok, so how suckish was that ending? I was completely stumped, apparently that is the best I can come up with._

_Oh well, I felt the need to do a songfic for this song because it's one of my absolute favourites, and I think it's a truly beautiful song with great lyrics._


End file.
